


The Condom in the Car

by shlaura



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is caught off guard by something he finds in the Impala and jumps to conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Condom in the Car

“MARY-ANN CASSIDY WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME GOD,” Dean shouts the moment he comes through the door.

Cas comes running from the kitchen, reaching Dean at the same moment that Mary-Ann does.

“Dean, language,” Cas chastises, but Dean doesn’t even appear to hear him. He only has eyes for his teenage daughter, standing in front of them in a belligerent pose, as if her father has just interrupted something terribly important.

“Yes sir?” she says, because even in her rebellious phase, she respects Dean, and even more so when he is this visibly angry.

Dean holds up a small, shiny, square thing in his hand and Cas goes rigid beside him.

“What is this?” he asks her, through clenched teeth, trying not to raise his voice again.

“A condom?” she answers, her tone and her pose silently screaming “dumbass” at him.

“Yes, I know it’s a condom. And it would be in your best interest not to push anymore of my buttons. Care to explain what it was doing in the back seat of the Impala.”

“Dean,” Cas says, a warning in his voice.

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me, Cas. She’s the only one who sits back there! She’s too young to have these, to need them! Cas she’s sixteen years old for crying out loud.”

“Dad, that’s not mine,” Mary-Ann says, her brows furrowing.

“The hell it isn-“ he starts, only to be cut off by Cas again.

“Dean.” Castiel turns to his husband, with his back facing their daughter. “Dean, that’s….ours…..remember?” he gives Dean a pointed look and it takes him a moment, but finally Dean realizes Cas is right. He brings his hands up to his face as everything from his neck to the tips of his ears goes bright red.

“Ugh Papa! I didn’t need to hear that. Ugh!” Mary-Ann groans disgustedly.

“Mary-Ann,” Cas says in his matter-of-fact voice. “You are old enough that you know good and well that your father and I have intimate relations.” And without another word, he turns on his heels and heads back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Dean and Mary-Ann stand there for a moment, neither moving nor making a sound. Finally Dean pulls his hands from his face and the anger is gone. His eyes are soft and apologetic.

“Honey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I just…you’re growing up. And now with the boyfriend and the parties and…I’m just sorry,” he ends lamely.

Everything about her softens as well, as if his rebel teenager is suddenly replaced by his baby girl once again, if only for a few moments.

“Daddy. I didn’t…….I don’t……….I haven’t…..,” she gives up in frustration without finishing the thought. For a moment she wishes one of her fathers was a mother, but then changes her mind, because even if Dean weren’t a man, the conversation would still be infinitely awkward.

Dean just nods, understanding her meaning, and takes a few steps towards her. He takes her face in his hands, and presses his lips to her forehead.

“Go finish your homework honey,” he says with a sigh, effectively ending the conversation.

“Yes sir,” she whispers as she pulls away.


End file.
